


If memories made me, then we make today.

by honestlymish



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlymish/pseuds/honestlymish
Summary: Even before he was born Ten was promised to Taeyong. But being fated to be together doesn't make loving each other any easier.





	1. You Belong to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phoenix_Tears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Tears/gifts).



> This is going to be a long and painful ride. 
> 
> This one is for Devi <3 May I continue you to write things you enjoy reading. Also thank you for this prompt and the countless others I have stolen and promised to write for you :P
> 
> PS Other pairings are coming but I will tag as I go because I change my mind frequently. TaeTen won't change though obviously.

Ten belonged to Taeyong. As soon as Ten was conceived he was promised to Taeyong. When Taeyong first put his hand on Mrs Leechaiyaprnkul’s belly and Ten kicked, she knew instantly Taeyong was the right Lee child for her son. And so the moment his mother put him down on Mrs Leechaiyapornkul’s hospital bed and he poked Ten’s fat cheeks, Ten became his. When Taeyong feel asleep in the hospital bassinet, they put Ten down beside him because Ten was his. When Taeyong couldn't say Chittaphon so it became Chitenphone and then simply Ten, everyone followed suit because Ten was his. When baby Ten wouldn't stop crying until Taeyong would come and stick his finger in Ten’s mouth, Taeyong knew it was because Ten belonged only to him.

The first time Ten and Taeyong get married, Ten is six and Taeyong is seven. They are standing on their favourite beach on Jeju island on their annual joint family vacation, Taeyong’s older brother Donghae is their officiant. Taeyong tells Ten just to walk to him with the flowers he picked from early in his hand and Ten giggles the whole way. Ten loves this game, he loves when Taeyong calls him his Tennie and says they will be together forever. They both know its just pretend but one day it will be real, because they have to and both are okay with that but for now even just pretending is enough.

When Ten’s mum leaves to go back to Thailand just before his eighth birthday it is Taeyong who spends the whole day in Ten’s room lying beside him, cuddling him. Ten’s mum promised him she will back, that she just misses her family in Thailand, that its not his fault, that he is a good boy and she loves him so much. She hands him a teddy bear that smells of her perfume and tells him that before he knows it she will be back but both boys watch her packing everything she owns and neither believes her. Before she gets in the car she kisses both their foreheads and tells Taeyong to take care of Ten until she returns and he promises he will while Ten sobs in his arms.

It is Taeyong’s family who attend Ten’s first dance recital. They cheer for Ten at the top of their lungs, bring him flowers and take him out to dinner. They FaceTime Ten’s mum at the restaurant and she tells him how proud she was when she saw the videos Mrs Lee sent her. Ten smiles graciously the whole night but Taeyong knows better. When Ten finally breaks down in the quiet of Taeyong’s room later that evening, Taeyong knows its coming. Taeyong wipes the tear from Ten’s cheek, cups the younger’s face in his palms and kisses Ten’s lips softly for the first time. Ten stops crying and looks up at Taeyong wide eyed. That’s the night Ten realises he is in love with Lee Taeyong.

*** * ***

Taeyong is walking to their normal table during lunch the first time he realises the rest of the world doesn't realise that Ten is his. It is his last year of grade school and he is already worried that he has to leave the younger behind. Ten is already sitting with Kun, Doyoung and Jungwoo at their usual spot when he arrives but there is a tall stranger with his arm around the petite boy’s shoulders. Taeyong growls to himself, glaring at the hand resting casually on Ten’s shoulder. When he arrives at the table Ten gives him one of his blinding smiles and introduces the newcomer as Lucas. Lucas has just transferred to their school and is in the same class as Kun, Jungwoo and Ten, Ten explains. Taeyong instantly dislikes him, especially the way he calls Ten ‘ _Kitten_ ’, like he has known Ten his whole life. Taeyong especially hates the way the term of endearment makes Ten blush.

Lucas’ introduction into their friendship circle makes Taeyong realises he doesn't like sharing. No one new had ever entered their circle, Doyoung, Jungwoo and Kun were their childhood friends, they had grown up together, they knew the arrangement. Lucas didn’t understand, not from the way he would wrap his arms around Ten’s waist or brush Ten’s fringe out of his eyes. The other three would look cautiously over at Taeyong whose eyes would burn into Lucas every time he came near their youngest. Kun would gently squeeze Taeyong’s hand under the table and Doyoung and Jungwoo would whisper quiet assurances that Ten was his, but Taeyong still hated Lucas.

Ten had always been innocent. He would look over at Taeyong frowning and pout in confusion and Taeyong could feel his chest constrict. Ten’s naivety had always been one of his most endearing qualities and the fact he looked at Taeyong like he was the world made Taeyong want to be his. Taeyong tried not to react for his Ten but Lucas was always there, always too close. In a few months Taeyong wouldn't be able to watch over Ten everyday, he and Doyoung were graduating. He would have to trust Kun and Jungwoo to look after Ten and that wasn't good enough. He needed to remind Ten who he belonged to but most importantly he needed to let Lucas know that Ten was his.

Ten doesn’t understand what’s happening when Taeyong pushes him against his bedroom door and kisses him hungrily. He was Taeyong’s and he knew this would happen one day but they had only ever kissed once and it was sweet, this was different. Not that Ten had any complaints because when Taeyong is holding the back of his neck, tongue exploring his mouth, thigh between his legs, Ten feels like he is in heaven. He doesn’t question when Taeyong unbuttons his shirt and covers him in purple marks. He only giggles when Taeyong says not to cover them up because they look pretty against his pale skin and makes Taeyong happy that Ten is his. He also misses the shock on his friends faces when they come over for dinner and notice the ones on his neck and look at Taeyong in disbelief, especially Lucas who has Jungwoo quietly whisper an explanation to him. Ten doesn't register any of it because Ten is snuggled up to Taeyong’s side happily.

The day of Taeyong and Doyoung’s graduation from grade school comes and their friends cheer for them in the crowd happily. Ten is sitting with Taeyong’s parents, holding his mother’s hand. Taeyong swears his parents loves Ten more then him but he couldn’t blame them, Ten’s smile could end the longest of winters. When the formalities are over the friends head out to a cafe to celebrate on their own but Taeyong is miserable, he still hates that he won’t see Ten at school everyday. Even if Ten lived next door and spent almost all his time at Taeyong’s because his father was always at work, it wasn't enough. Ten laughs at Taeyong’s grumpiness and tells him it is only a year that he and Doyoung will be away from them all, as if he Taeyong cared about the others equally. Taeyong still isn't happy and it only gets worse when Lucas wraps his arm around Ten and smiles.

‘Don’t worry Tae, I’ll take care of Kitten for you’

That is exactly what Taeyong doesn't want. Ten is his and his only.


	2. In a crowded room, you're all I see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten starts his first day of high school with more attention then he'd like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I am back with a short chapter but hopefully a new update follows soon :'(
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> P.S to avoid confusion Ten calls Taeyong's parents Ma and Pa

Ten looks at his reflection in the mirror, adjusting his tie. Over his shoulder he notices Taeyong watching him from his position at the end of his bed.

‘How do I look?’ the younger asks.

‘Your tie is crooked’ Taeyong states, beckoning the younger towards him

When the younger is close enough, Taeyong grabs his tie and tugs Ten towards him kissing him on the cheek.

‘Hyung!’ Ten whines, taking his tie out of the older’s grip and straightening it again

‘What I can’t help that you’re adorable’

‘You have to say that because I’m your bethrothed’ Ten teases climbing onto the older’s lap.

‘That just means that I have to marry you, it doesn't mean I have to like you’ Taeyong retorts, gently smacking the younger’s ass.

‘Is that so?’ Ten says slowly pulling away from the older ‘well you know I am an only child…’

‘Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul’ Taeyong warns ‘be very careful what you say next’

‘I’m just saying unlike you, I have options. You have two brothers’ Ten teases and he finds himself suddenly pinned on the bed with Taeyong hovering over him.

‘Hyuuuung’ Ten complains ‘we’ll be late for school and its my first day!’

‘Should have thought about that before suggesting there is anyone in this world but me for you’ Taeyong says eyebrow raised before tickling the younger who screams with laughter.

‘Fine, fine, I surrender. I am all yours’ Ten says breathlessly after five minutes of being relentlessly attacked by the older.

‘I’m glad you know it’ Taeyong says giving the younger a quick peck on the lips before he gets up and pulls Ten up with him ‘now lets go downstairs for breakfast’

 

*** * ***

 

‘Tennie, sweetheart are you feeling nervous?’ Mrs Lee asks as she hands him a cup of hot chocolate.

‘A little bit, Ma. But I have Kun, Woo and Lucas with me so I’ll be fine’ Ten assures her.

‘You’ll be amazing sweetheart. I sent your mum some pictures of you in your uniform this morning and she was surprised at how much you've grown' Mrs Lee smiles

'Grown? Where? I don't see any growth at all' Taeyong teases, earning a glare from his mother and a slap on the shoulder from the younger.

'Shall we FaceTime her when you get home from school?’ Mrs Lee asks.

‘Yes please, lets!’ Ten beams

‘I still don't understand why you won't let me drive you to school’ Taeyong huffs.

‘I need to be there earlier then you for the orientation tour and you have to drop your little brother off, silly’ Ten retorts, rolling his eyes at the older’s obvious annoyance.

‘I can drop Jeno off early and then bring you’

‘I don’t want to be at school an hour early, that would make me look like such an loser!’ Jeno whines at his older brother.

‘Jen, stop being such a brat. It’s just for today because it’s Ten hyung’s first day!’ Taeyong reasons throwing a grape from his plate at his younger brother.

‘It’s fine, Yong. Lucas is coming to pick me up any min…’ Ten is cut off by a loud honking sound outside ‘he’s here!’

Ten quickly shoves the last bite of toast into his mouth. He goes around the table to kiss Mrs Lee on the cheek and ruffle Jeno’s hair. He grabs his school bag from the floor and swings it over his shoulder.

‘I will see you at school’ Ten says as he pecks Taeyong quickly on the lips and flies out the door.

‘Honks the car horn to beckon him, how charming’ Taeyong grumbles

‘Tae baby, that boy looks at you like his world would stop without you in it, we got lucky with that one. Would you stop with your macho bullshit and let him live’ Mrs Lee scolds her middle child, swatting him with the tea towel in her hand ‘its his first day and he wants to go with his friends’

Taeyong continues to scowl.

'At least you're in the same school again' Jeno says attempting to cheer his older brother up.

'What's the point if he wants to pretend he doesn't know me' Taeyong continues to complain, poking at the food in his bowl in annoyance.

'Sooner or later people will out about everything, baby' his mother assures 'then it'll be they way it always is with the two of you but let Tennie just be himself without you today'

Taeyong doesn't hear his mother's last words, already busy concocting ideas in his head to make Ten realises that nothing good ever comes from them being apart.

'I should bake Ten's favourite cake to celebrate his first day' Mrs Lee decides looking at her youngest son.

'Probably a good idea anyway, mum. He is an idiot' Jeno shakes his head gesturing to his older brother with his fork.

Mrs Lee sighs knowing that when it comes to his fiancé, her middle child lacked the ability to see reason. 

'Jen, hurry up. I need to get to school' Taeyong announces suddenly smiling.

Jeno looks over at his mum and they exchange concerned looks. They could only hope he doesn't do anything to drastic to embarrass Ten.

  
*** * ***

 

The first year orientation day tour ends in the lunch hall and Ten, Kun, Jungwoo and Lucas quickly find a table to huddle around and excitedly talk about which classes they were in and what they thought of their new school.

None of them notice the commotion when a certain second year enters the hall. They don’t notice the way every girl in the school stops what they are doing to stare and whisper as Taeyong walks in or the way some of them offer him gifts which he ignores. Instead Taeyong’s eyes scan the hall searching and when they landed on familiar faces he walks across and places a lunch container on the table.

‘You forgot your lunch, baby’ Taeyong says casually.

Ten looks at the container and then up at Taeyong and smiles. He hears a girl sobbing and looks around. His eyes widen when he realises everyone is suddenly staring at them.

‘Why is everyone looking at us’ he whispers to Kun beside him loud enough for the whole table to hear.

Taeyong bends down to whisper in his ear ‘because you’re adorable’ before kissing him on the cheek and turning to leave.

Ten sits with his mouth wide and cheeks flushed watching as Taeyong leaves.

‘I think your fiancé just made a statement to the whole school, Tenten’ Kun rolls his eyes ‘thats probably why everyone is staring, everyone is going to want to know everything about you now, again’

Ten quickly regains his composure and huffs ‘I asked for one day and he didn't even last the morning, well I’m not going home with him later’

He picks up the lunch container and opens his bag growing even more annoyed when he sees an identical container inside it.

‘That jerk! This is his lunch!’ Ten pouts.

His friends start laughing and Jungwoo pulls him into a hug to comfort him.

‘You know how possessive of you he gets, sweetie’ Woo reasons, gently rubbing Ten’s back to soothe him.

‘One Day! That’s all I asked for!’ Ten says again stomping his feet under the table like a child.

‘Don’t worry, kitten. We’ll protect you from all the prying eyes’ Lucas teases ruffling Ten’s hair.

‘Well I’m not giving him his lunch. He can starve. I’m not sitting with him’ Ten announces with determination.

‘Yeah we’ll see about that’ Kun shakes his head unconvinced because they knew Taeyong’s temperament all too well.

The bell rings and they get ready to go to their first class together, Ten clearly still frustrated by the morning's events.

‘He does it because he adores you, it could be worse. Imagine having to marry him if you hated him’ Kun whispers to Ten as they walk to class.

‘I hate him right now’ Ten whinges.

‘No you don’t’ Kun laughs wrapping an arm around the younger as they enter their classroom ‘you love him, always have and always will’

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or hit me up on one of the links below to share your thoughts or just encourage me to update faster :)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mishkieff)
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/HonestlyMish)


End file.
